clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Puffle
Black Puffles are a puffle species in Club Penguin, known for their reluctancy and shadowiness. They are also known for catching on fire when eating an O-Berry. They burp after every cookie. When penguins dance with a Black Puffle, the puffle will spin like a tornado. When Black Puffles catch fire, they turn red because of the heat. On a Card-Jitsu card it shows a Black Puffle on a yellow skateboard with orange wavy lines and green wheels, but on Club Penguin, it plays with a plain green Skateboard with beige wheels. History *'Black Puffles' are one of the first four Puffles to be found in Club Penguin, where they were first spotted in November 2005. They were available for member penguins to adopt on March 17, 2006. Stamps There are two stamps featuring Black Puffles. One on them is the Ultimate Duo stamp, which can be obtained by doing 20 tricks with your Black Puffle. The other one is the Puffle Power stamp, that is obtained after recovering from a wobble with a Black Puffle. Characteristics Attitude: Intense, strong. Favorite toys: Skateboard, catching on fire. Elite Puffle Items: Welding mask and blue fire from his mouth. Special facts: Always burps after eating cookies. Favorite game: Cart Surfer. Play: Does jump tricks while playing with a skateboard. Play: Catches on fire and flies across the room. Bath: Jumps in, heats up the tub with its flame while smiling, relaxes in it like a hot tub, a thunder cloud comes and rains on the puffle, then the Black Puffle becomes black and unhappy again. Favorite Food: Fish Burger Gum: Blows a bubble. Then blows a second bubble inside of it. It floats up in the air like a bubble. Dance: Acts like a tornado. Postcard: Skates out of igloo causing flames in the igloo and melting part of the ice walls. Brush: Gives the Black Puffle a temporary hair style. Puffle Handbook Description Although mostly quiet, sudden fiery outbursts show there is more to these intense creatures than meets the eye. Famous Black Puffles There are 4 famous Black Puffles. They are: #Flare - One of the elite puffles. #Dubstep - Dubstep Puffle. #Herbert - One of Aunt Arctic Puffles. #Black Rescue Puffle - The puffle that marks the entrance to the Puffle Rescue game. Trivia *When your Black Puffle runs away, it would send you a postcard which has a melted igloo hole (which is your igloo wall) and a "fireball" which is your Black Puffle on fire. But it is unknown how it was able to set himself on fire without being happy. *A Black Puffle on fire is the host of the mini-game Thin Ice. *A dangerous combination of hot sauce and O-Berry fed to a Black Puffle can result in a Black Puffle fireball which lasts really long featured in Mission #6. This may be how it was able to set himself on fire without being happy. *In the game Puffle Rescue, there is a Black Puffle round. There is also a Black Puffle on the Puffle Rescue desk. *Flare, a black Elite Puffle, can be walked in-game with a Herbert's Revenge code and a membership (now to non-members as well as of around summer 2012). They were recently given the ability to play Cart Surfer with you. *Black Puffles appear in multiple stamps, including Puffle Party stamp, Puffle Power stamp and Ultimate Duo stamp. *The Black Puffle plush is one of the first puffles to unlock a wig/puffle hat. *The gameplay of Pufflescape is one of the only times Black Puffles are consistently happy. *Billybob has a Black Puffle (confirmed in the UK Club Penguin Magazine). *The puffle in Dubstep Puffle is black and is named Dubstep. *Although Flare is a Black Puffle, he is not able to play Cart Surfer. *The Card-Jitsu card 'Black Puffle' is a Black Puffle that plays on an orange skate board, but in-game, the skateboard is green. *It appears on an actual T-shirt that can be bought in real life. *A species similar to the Black Puffle would be the puffle bats *A Black puffle appears in Missions 2 and 6. *After the 2013 penguin look, black puffles have a more angrier attitude. *The Black Puffle has a green tongue. *Polo Field said on Twitter that Black Puffles do not like Monday mornings very much. **This is a reference to Garfield, a lasagna-loving cat. *They are often mistaken for Red Puffles because whenever they play, take a bath, or catch on fire, they turn red. However, they turn a much brighter shade of red than the shade of red that is on the Red Puffle. *Their favorite snack are fish burgers. **In the second PSA Mission, G's Secret Mission, if you try to feed the black puffle a fish it will say "Puffles don't like fish". This contradicts the fact above. It could be just that specific puffles didn't like fish. *The prehistoric black puffle might be a Black t-rex puffle. *Due to Club Penguin updates, Black Puffles do not burp anymore after eating a cookie. Gallery Famous Black puffles Flare paper.png|Flare DubstepPuffle.png|Dubstep News 420 Featured More Black Puffle.png|Black Rescue Puffle BLACKpuffle.png|Herbert Black Puffle in-game blackpuffleold.png|The Black Puffle's old look in-game. Black puffle new look.png|The Black Puffle's new look in-game. black puffle walk time.png|A penguin walking a Black Puffle in-game. Black puffle pc.png|A Black Puffle on a Player Card blacktreasure.png|A black puffle digging up a treasure Black Puffle caring card black puffle care card.png|The Black Puffle caring card. Black Puffle actions Black puffle sleeping.png|Black Puffle sleeping. File:Black_Puffle_(25).png|Another Black Puffle sleeping. Black Puffle playing okay.png|A Black Puffle does jump tricks while playing with a skateboard. black puffle playing ok.png|A Black Puffle catches on fire and flies across the room. File:Black_Puffle_(26).png|Black Puffle playing with one of the furnitures. File:Black_Puffle_(28).png|Black Puffle being brushed. File:Black_Puffle_(27).png|Black Puffle taking a bath. File:Aww!.png|Another Black Puffle taking a bath. LOLFAIL.PNG|A Black Puffle playing with a penguin in the Cart Surfer. File:Tickle_tickle_tickle!.png|A black puffle being tickled File:Thanks_for_that.png|When you pet your black puffle did_anyone_see_that.PNG|The action the black puffle does after you pet him Running Wheel Black Puffkle.PNG|A Black Puffle using the Running Wheel. Black Puffle Chewing Gum.PNG|A Black Puffle chewing Puffle Bubble. Black Puffle Blowing Gum.PNG|A Black Puffle blowing Puffle Bubble. Black Puffle Covered in gum.PNG|A Black Puffle covered in Puffle Bubble. Black Puffle Starving.PNG|A Black Puffle starving. Black Puffle tongue.PNG|A Black Puffle sticking its tongue out. Black Puffle plushes File:Toys puffle.png|The Black Puffle plush along with the other puffles. blackpuffle3.PNG|Black Puffle plush from Series 3. Artwork BlackPuffleWallpaper.png|A Black Puffle background. 65_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper of the Black Puffle with other puffles. 44_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Black Puffle in it. 34_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Black Puffle in it. FlareWallpaper.png|A wallpaper with Flare in it. 61_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Black Puffle in it. Others New Style Dirty Black Puff;e.png Black_Puffle30.png File:Black_Puffle_(29).png|Another Black Puffle. File:Black_Puffle_(20).png|A Black Puffle. File:Black_Puffle_(12).png|A hungry Black Puffle. File:Black_Puffle_(13).png|Another hungry Black Puffle. File:Black_Puffle_(4).png|A sleepy Black Puffle. File:Black_Puffle_(14).png|Black Puffle refusing to do a thing. File:Black_Puffle_(18).png|Black Puffle look in player card. File:Black_Puffle_(17).png|A Black Puffle tongue. images-7.jpeg|A Black Puffle. puffle-on-fire.jpg|A Black Puffle on fire. spicey.png|A Black Puffle about to eat an O'Berry with hot sauce. black-puffle-cartsurfing.png|Black Puffle in Mine. Black Puffle Clock.png|The Black Puffle Clock. File:Black Puffle Pin 1.png|Black Puffle Pin. Orange Puffle Spotted.jpg|The Black Puffle seen in the Puffle Video. File:PUFFlEFORTS!!.png|A Black Puffle can be spotted in the Snow Forts during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011. page7.png|Black Puffles in the Cave during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010, Puffle Party 2011, Puffle Party 2012 and Puffle Party 2013. Cart Surfing Penguin.png|On one a loading screen. blackpuffleblacksmith.png|Sleeping in the Penguin Style catalog with the Blacksmith Apron. blackpufflesburntoutbulbs.png|On fire in "Burnt Out Bulbs". blackpufflemay12furniture.png|On the back cover of the May 2012 Furniture Catalog. BlackPuffleCSPics.png|Stampbook pictures of a Black Puffle Cart Surfing. BlackPuffleTIPics.png|Stampbook pictures of a Black Puffle on fire playing Thin Ice. BlackPufflePRPic.png|A stampbook picture of a Black Puffle getting help in Puffle Rescue. BlackPufflePLPic.png|A stampbook picture of a Black Puffle in Puffle Launch. BlackPuffleatPRentrance.png|On the Puffle Rescue desk in the Mine. Blackpuffle.png|A Black puffle with a skateboard Black puffle 2.png|The Black Puffle,as seen in the Pet Shop Revonation Black Puffle Trans.png|Transformed as a Black Puffle Fire and snow card swf.PNG|The black puffle with a penguin and a white puffle BlackGreenPufflewithLights.png|A green puffle along with the Black Puffle playing with the lights. BlackPuffleCoins.png|A Black Puffle with coins. Black_PuffleNormal.png|Another image of a Black Puffle. Black_PuffleFlare.png|Flare fixing something. Black_PuffleFlare2.png|Another image of Flare. Black_PuffleOld.png|An old image of a Black Puffle. Black_PuffleNoFood.png|A Black Puffle with no food. Black_PuffleUnhappy.png|An unhappy Black Puffle. Black_PuffleScratchingPost.png|A Black Puffle chewing on the Scratching Post. Black_PuffleLookingUp.png|A Black Puffle looking up. Black_PuffleBlueFlame.png|A Black Puffle surrounded by blue flame. Black_PuffleSleep.png|A Black Puffle about to sleep. Black_PuffleImages.png|Another image of a Black Puffle. Black_PuffleImages2.png|A Black Puffle in flames. BlackUnicornPuffle:O.png|A Black Puffle as a Unicorn Puffle. BlackPuffleStampLoginScreen.png|A Black Puffle on one of the Stamp login screens. BlackPuffleTB20.png Fury.png|A Black T-Rex Puffle. BlackPuffleMatCutoutPetShop.png|The Black Puffle Mat, as seen at the Pet Shop when walking your Black Puffle there. Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image Black.png News 420 Featured More Black Puffle.png BlackPuffleWhistle.png|A Black Puffle with a party whistle. PufflePartyTransformation6.png|Black Puffle transformation card during Puffle Party 2014 dyezoom.png bestlook.png lookatu.png piza piza black puffle.png stern.png ultimate zam.png BlackPuffle2 0000000.png BlackPuffle1 0000000.png SWFs *Puffle Interface *Sprites *Black Puffle (item sprites) *Black Puffle (item paper) *Penguin Transformation Category:Puffles Category:Creatures Category:Pets Category:Puffles that play in games Category:2006